The present invention relates to container handling systems used for transporting large standardized containers, and in particular to a straddle carrier vehicle for efficiently handling and transporting such containers over a variety of terrains and near-shore surf-zones during military operations.
Planning for the logistics support to sustain major contingency operations, including amphibious assault operations and logistics over-the-shore evolutions, rely extensively on the utilization of commercial type containers for logistics transport. Maximum usage of standard 8'.times.8'.times.20' steel containers up to and including 8'.times.8'.times.45' containers and a variety of sub modules such as sixcons, quadcons, tricons, and halfcons for packaging, storage and shipment of materials and equipment is desired. Logistics planning to support advance/amphibious assault operations includes expedient utilization of reasonably level but otherwise unprepared natural terrain as material storage sites. There are problems in transporting standard containers from landing areas to dump sites and container handling on natural terrain materials expeditiously under combat conditions using prior art container handling vehicles.
Prior art straddle carrier vehicles are primarily designed for hoisting and lowering containers in freight yards or docks having relatively hard flat storage areas and not for use under conditions of rough or uneven terrain and/or unstabilized soils.
Old methods of handling containers on marginal terrain involved soil trafficability thinking and resultant excessive use of soil stabilization methods to strengthen weak soils. Industrial applications stressed soil trafficability, and the container handlers which evolved from the soil trafficability thinking possess none of the characteristics inherent in the present invention.